A group of machines may be referred to as a fleet. Examples in which fleets of machines are deployed may be in agriculture, landscaping, gardening and timber harvesting. The group of machines may include small internal combustion engines. The fleet may be managed by a single entity. For example, the machines may be dispatched or assigned to job locations. The single entity may rely on workers to manually enter data in logs in order to maintain the machines. It may be difficult to rely on the system to track working hours, maintenance, and other management functions of the machines.